


Bad Habits

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: "This is not appropriate" I said, as I felt his body inching closer to mine."And you think that you dancing like that is appropriate?" He said, pressing his hard, muscular body to my back "You think that what happened on that party: You sitting on my lap, and that fucking truth or dare game was appropriate? Or that dress you were wearing that made it so easy for me to picture you naked and splayed out for me?" His words went straight to my core, it made me restless, and a small moan scapes my lips, and in the mirror I can see the smirk spreading all over his face, he knows he has me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this long. A lot longer than expected. But feedback is encouraged, if someone feels there's something I could do to make this better please say something! I don't bite, I swear.

"Mr. Stan" I said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"Call me Sebastian, please... I hate being called Mr. Stan" he smiled to me "Anyway, what's your name?"  
"Natalia" I was blushing slightly, so I tried to play it cool and added "I'm your assigned assistant for this project"  
"Nice to meet you" He offered me his hand to shake and I took it, his hand was big and warm, engulfing my smaller one.

Maybe I should have been smart enough to ask for a new assignment, instead of sticking to it because I did not wanted to look difficult to work with. And don't get me wrong, is not like he was doing something to make me feel uncomfortable, but Sebastian Stan did have an effect on me, he made me blush and giddy and I was a fucking adult not a pliable teenager... Tho, he made me feel exactly like that. Working with him was hard, at the end of the day I was always restless, unable to switch my mind off of his presence and I knew that was not healthy for me or my career, but I had decided to brave through it. So I was trapped and by my own doing.

I knocked on the door of his trailer, we were in Switzerland in the middle of fall, but he opened the door shirtless and I did my best to not stare, biting my lower lip distractedly.  
"C'mon in" For what I saw he was just getting out of the shower "You must be freezing"  
"Don't worry, Mr. Stan" I needed to stop biting my lip in front of him.  
"How many times do I have to ask to not call me that?" He was smirking at me.  
"I'm just trying to be professional" I said, feeling my cheeks get a bit hot "Anyway, Sebastian" I said, to comply on his wishes tho I knew I would go back to referring to him as Mr. Stan "Remember that Terry is waiting for you for your last fitting on the costume of your final scene and you are already late for that, also, she said that you better hurry because today's Lucy's birthday party and she doesn't want to miss it"  
He laughed "I was taking a shower, I know how she is with the costumes and I was all sweaty. Are you attending the party?"  
"Yes" I said "Lucy is one of the first friends I made here on set"  
"And that thing about the day off tomorrow... Is it truth?" He asks.  
"Yes, it is. Thank god it is... I need to sleep in, at least one day" I opened my eyes wide when I realize I said that out loud.  
"You can always tell me when you need to rest" Sebastian said "Is normal and I am not going to die or anything without my nanny"  
With that he went to take his t-shirt and jacket, he put both on and we walked out heading towards Terry's costumes trailer.

I stared at myself on the full body mirror of my hotel room, wearing a black velvet slip dress with a slightly low back, which left my Lord of the Rings tattoo visible, strappy black heels and my hair on a loose bun at the top of my head, with my bangs reaching just above my eyebrows along with a cross body bag. I was talking with my best friend on the phone while waiting for the elevator, walking in front of the doors when I hit against a hard column of muscle, his hand shot up to my forearm to steady me, when I looked up I saw Sebastian, looking intently at me.  
"Well, that's a change" He said.  
"I'm sorry... I was distracted and did not saw you" I straightened myself, smoothing my dress down.  
"Yeah... I saw that. I guess that chat was interesting" He winked at me.  
I smiled at him shyly "My best friend was telling me about this girl she met... I hope it works out for her"  
"Nice. You going down?" Sebastian asked me.  
"Yeah" I felt awkward, Sebastian kept throwing glances my way and I could felt it while I kept typing away.  
"Is that spanish?" Sebastian wondered.  
"What? Yeah... It is" I looked at him "I moved to the States not long ago"  
The elevators doors opened at the moment he was going to ask something more, and I turned around "See you around".

I stayed with Lucy after congratulating her, going around the room and dancing. When "How deep is your love" started sounding through the amplifiers I could not help myself and tug Lucy on the dancing floor with me, singing along... I felt a bit like the girl in the video and suddenly I made eye contact with Sebastian who was looking with an expression I couldn't quite read, maybe it was surprise at seeing me behave like this? When the song ended I made a bee line to the smokers area, an small open balcony that was empty, just to catch a bit of air, and decided it was time to indulge in my drinking habit: Eating lollipops.  
"I never thought you were the smoking type" Said Sebastian's voice behind me.  
"I'm not" I turned to look at him "Is a lollipop"  
"Interesting" He smirked "Trying to quit?"  
"Nope, I have never smoked in my life... Not my thing" I replied honestly "Doesn't bother me, but I'm more of the eating while drinking kind"  
"And lollipops is all you eat?"  
"Yeah" I took a glance at him, he looked gorgeous his hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black button up with dark jeans and dress shoes.  
"That's an interesting habit, you know?" He throws the comment my way.  
"Interesting?" I laughed "Any dentist would tell you that, in fact, is a very bad habit... But there's a song exactly about bad habits, right?"  
"What song's that?"  
"Bad Habits by The Last Shadow Puppets, you should check it out... Is a good song" I turned around and went inside, I did not wanted people to start making comments about how we were alone in the balcony. Before exciting I picked a glance of him, lighting a cigarette.

"Natalia!" I heard Terry call me "C'me here! I have an idea"  
I knew Terry's ideas... She was talented when it came to design, but she was crazy too. A lot.  
"Terry... What Idea?" I asked her, a bit doubtful of what she might have had in mind.  
"Let's play a game! Let's play truth or dare" She smiled at me.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, mortified "I mean, we are adults, you know?"  
"Yeah... We are, that's why it's gonna be fun. A lot of fun" Terry was dragging me with her, when we reached a small section of the room the party was being held at "Wait for me here. I'm gonna get the rest of the people... Wait! Do you like Jack Daniel's or is there something you'd rather drink?"  
"Oh... Jack is fine. I like it" I took a sit on the sofa, and slowly people started to arrive to the gathering area she had designated for her small game. Between them was Sebastian, with an amused look on his face, he took a sit on the same sofa as me but on the opposite end. You see, the thing about a game like "Truth or Dare" is that no matter what you choose there's a 90% chance you'll end up feeling mortified and that is exactly what happened when my turn came.  
"Truth" I said, looking straight at Lucy's face.  
"Nice" Her face light up with mischief "Would you say you are a moaner, a talker or a screamer?"  
"Fuck, Lucy! For real?"  
"For real, darling" She smiled at me "Answer or drink. Up to you"  
"Ok... I would say I am a moaner, I appreciate dirty talk because who doesn't. But I don't think I am specially good at it"  
"Too shy?" I heard Sebastian's voice come from the opposite end of the sofa.  
"Maybe" I said looking at him, I stared at him and he stared right back.  
Then Sebastian's turn came and he choose dare.  
So Terry, having picked up on the glances he had been throwing my way during all the game said:  
"I dare you to pick someone to sit on your lap for the rest of the game... And if the person you choose refuses to do it, they'll have to drink two shots. Straight from the bottle"  
He patted his thighs, those gloriously sexy thighs, and then said:  
"Come here, Natalia... We seriously need to get you a nickname"  
I threw a nasty look Terry's way and got up and made my way to him  
"Well, Sebastian, this is what you asked for" and took my sit on his lap. The moment I sit I started to feel all the effects he had on me, I could feel how the muscles on his thighs shifted when he moved the slightest bit and the way his left hand hovered near my lower back, his right hand placed leisurely over my exposed knees. I had no idea if he was experimenting the same, but having him that close was distracting. I could barely make myself peel my eyes off of him.  
"Natalia... Your turn" And now it was Sebastian asking me.  
"Truth" I said simply.  
"Tell us one kink of yours" There was that god damn smirk again. I hated his face.  
"I don't know... Does being praised count as kink?" I felt my face go hot.  
"It does" He said back to me while he stroked one of my legs distractedly.  
Suddenly it was his turn again and, once again, he chose dare.  
"Kiss her neck" The person who was daring him said "Make it sexy"  
Suddenly I felt Sebastian's hands on my waist pulling closer to his body and his nose nuzzling my neck from where it met my shoulder, all the way up to the corner of my jaw and when his lips made contact with my skin it was not a kiss, he was nipping at it then smoothing it down with his lips... All while I made my best effort to keep my hands to myself or to swallow the moan that was fighting its way up my throat, unsuccessfully.  
"That's an amazing sound" he whispered in my ear "There, done"  
"Look at her... She's all red!!" Terry's laughter was filling the small space.  
"Of course I am... Is a bit awkward to have someone doing that in front of other people!" I felt like I could kill her.  
The game kept going, but thankfully for me and my sanity people started to get distracted from Sebastian and me, and I was able to relax a little until I got my shoes off and said I was going to take advantage of the day off we had and was planning on sleeping all through it.  
"Want me to go with you?" I felt Sebastian's lips on my ear again and I am sure he felt the shiver that ran down my body at his words, but the rational part of me that cared about keeping my job told me not to follow whatever it was my vagina was saying.  
"I... I don't think that's a good idea" I said stumbling over my words and standing up to leave.  
When I was waiting for the lift to come I felt him slide beside me.  
"Believe me" Alcohol giving fake bravado "I have thought a lot about it, but I actually want to keep my job, ok?"  
"Is completely understandable" He smiled at me "I was scared I was to forward"  
"You were not... The situation, the alcohol... I look good tonight" I said jokingly.  
"You always look good" He raised one eyebrow and I felt the blush expand all over my face "There it is... That's you" He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear "You always blush when I say things like that"  
"Then don't... I don't like feeling like a shy teenager" I said. With that the doors to the elevator opened and thankfully we were not alone and the people in there where going three floors higher than us.

I spent the next day locked up in my room, mostly sleeping but by the time it was 3 pm I decided to watch some episodes of Westworld, after all, I was starting to run behind and sooner or later people would start with the spoilers. Mid the third episode there was a knock on my door.  
"Coming!" I said aloud.  
I opened the door on my pajamas and found Sebastian standing there "Well... Hello"  
"Oh... Hey!" I said, suddenly self conscious "Is there something I can help you with?"  
"I was wondering if we could go over my schedule for tomorrow"  
"That? Yeah... Come in, sorry for the mess but I wasn't expecting anyone in here today. Take a sit."  
"No problem" He said, looking around the room and then taking a sit on the love seat at the foot of the bed.  
"Just wait for me here and let me get into some more presentable clothes"  
"I am not complaining" Of course he was not "Don't get me wrong a girl wearing a Guns N' Roses t-shirt as pajama is always a welcomed sight" At that I blushed.  
"Don't do that" I said.  
"What?" He smirked at me.  
"That... You say those things and I don't know if you are serious or not"  
"I am" The smirk was gone.  
"Ok... Your schedule for tomorrow, right?" I went to my bed to get my iPad "Here it is. You start filming at 9 a.m. And after lunch, at 1 you have a general cast meeting with the directors and the writers... They want to go over some things on the script. Want me to send it to you?"  
"Yeah, please" He got up to leave "See you tomorrow morning as usual, then?"  
"Of course, Mr. Stan" I smiled at him.

Next morning I knocked on his door at 7:30 a.m. and when Sebastian opened it he was still shirtless and barefoot, I bit my lip at the sight of him.  
"Wanna come in? I have coffee and breakfast if you want" He says apologetically "I'm running late, I know"  
"Thanks" I say tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
I make my way inside the suite and look around, it was big or at least bigger than mine. It had a small living room and then the bedroom, the doors to it were splayed open and I could see the messy bed with some of his things on it.  
"Take a sit" He pointed me to the small table with food in it "Want coffee? Orange juice?"  
"I'll take the juice, go finish getting dressed... Or we'll be late" I said.  
After ten minutes he came out again, fully clothed and took a sit on the table with me.  
"Want the bacon?" He said "I can't eat it"  
"Sure" I smile "Why do you ask for bacon if you can not eat it? Is it some kind of masochist thing?"  
"Maybe" Sebastian is giving me an enigmatic look. And the way his voice is low and his eyes are fixed on me make me clench my thighs together. I have a piece of bacon in my hand and suddenly he takes the sides of my chair and pulls it to him, between his spread legs, trapping me between his body and my chair with my crossed legs between his and then he eats the pice of bacon I have in my hand, his lips ghosting over my hand "But it can't be more masochistic than spending an hour sitting on the lap of someone who makes you this flustered, right?"  
I swallow hard and bite my lip, then say "You might have a point there. But we are running late, Mr. Stan"  
"I know, fuck" He says to me "Stop calling me that. I hate it"  
"Stop making my work hard, then" I smirk.  
"How am I making your work hard?" Sebastian asks me.  
"As if you don't know" I say "I think what happens here is quite obvious, isn't it?" I quirk my eyebrow.  
"Maybe I don't know" He chuckles.  
I giggle "Oh, right... By now you must be so used to women being all giddy around you that you don't even notice"  
"Oh... I notice. I just think is in bad taste to point that out to them" Now is his turn to quirk an eyebrow "But if I make you feel that way you hide it really well"  
"So well that everyone noticed and that is why they did that on the party?" I ask not really expecting an answer.  
"Maybe it was because they saw us the balcony"  
"We weren't doing anything" I said innocently.  
"I wanted us to do a lot things, even more after that fucking game" We were leaning into each other, when my phone went off reminding me that the car would be arriving in five minutes.  
I cleared my throat and said "I really think we should get going now"

The ride on the car that day was strange, filled with glances and small talk that served to cover up whatever it was that almost happened in his suite. I felt like I was showing to much skin, even when my dress had long sleeves and no cleavage and I had paired it with a flannel shirt and thights. But Sebastian eyes were still glued on me and the next days were just a haze of the same, small talk, stolen glances and tension. We tried to be as professional as we could, but something had shifted in the way things were between us, there was a new kind of electricity there made obvious on small spaces, something that made my skin buzz and had me taking a shower the moment I stepped inside my hotel room every day, exhausted and wanting to sleep but being unable to do it without having my mind wandering to the way he had been so close to me. So that day I had been running some errands for the legal department of production and had some papers Sebastian needed to sign, but he had been busy all day with a difficult scene, having to shoot again and again and between one of those takes he saw standing around and waved me to go to him.  
"You can wait for me in the trailer if you want, you have keys for it anyway" He looked stressed out "I think this going to take some time, at least there you'll be able to sit"  
"Ok, I'll do that... Hey, Stan" I smiled at him "Relax, you look like me when I had to turn papers in on college"  
"This is turning out to be harder than we thought" Sebastian sighed.  
"You can do it, just relax" I put my hand on his arm "I'll wait for you in your trailer, then. Have some papers from legal for you to sign"  
I went into his trailer, and since it was going to be a while for him to get there and I had no more errands to run I got my phone out and plugged my earphones so I could listen to music, I took a sit on the sofa and left the papers on the couch beside me. 30 minutes went by and Sebastian was yet to arrive, so I got up and started to dance which in hindsight was not my brightest idea. But what's done is done. I moved in front of the mirror swaying my hips and singing along with a song called Safari. I kept dancing until I noticed Sebastian staring at me from his place at the door of the trailer, with the headphones on and focused on dancing I didn't listen when he opened the door.  
"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, without turning to face him.  
"Enough" He said as he closed the door and started to cover the small space between the door and where I was standing in front of the mirror, caging me between his body and the counter.  
"This is not appropriate" I said, as I felt his body inching closer to mine.  
"And you think that you dancing like that is appropriate?" He said, pressing his hard, muscular body to my back "You think that what happened on that party: You sitting on my lap, and that fucking truth or dare game was appropriate? Or that dress you were wearing that made it so easy for me to picture you naked, on my bed for me?" His words went straight to my core, it made me restless, and a small moan scaped my lips, and in the mirror I can see the smirk spreading all over his face, he knows he has me. I felt as he moved a bit back to give me space, and I took that as an opportunity to turn around and face him, I craned my neck a bit to look him in the eyes. My hands went to his neck of their own accord and I pushed myself flush against his body and his hands went to my waist, when his lips crashed against mine it was all tongue and teeth, and him sitting me on top of the counter nudging my legs apart so he could stand between them, I bit his bottom lip softly, pulling while his hands wandered down my thighs to the hem of my skirt, venturing under it while a soft, small moan scaped my lips.  
"Do that again" Sebastian said with a gravely voice.  
"Wh-What?" I asked confused. While his hands reached the top of my stockings pulling at the elastic and letting it snap at my skin, making me moan again.  
"That" With that he kissed me again, pulling me flush against his body, and then there was a nock on the door "Stay there" he whispered to me.  
I nodded my head since that was all I could do. Without his hands and lips on me I could concentrate again and remember that he had to sign those god damn papers, I could hear Sebastian mumbling at the door, when he came back after closing the door he had a devious smile on his face and looked like he was about to eat me. Immediately his lips went to my neck but I had to do my job so I said "Hey... Sebastian, Sebastian... There are some papers you have to sign, right now"  
"Hmmmm" He said, biting my earlobe "That can wait"  
"Nope" I said giggling "I really need you to sign that, I've been waiting for you to sign that all day. C'mon!"  
"Ok, ok!" He threw his hands up "Where are those fucking papers?"  
"Over there, by the sofa" I said showing him. He signed them, while I look on the mirror, trying to get back to my pre-make out session state. Sebastian handed me the papers, and I smiled. He grabbed me by the waist again, pulling me flush against his hard body and I bit my lip "I seriously need to get this to legal, Sebastian"  
"And you seriously need to stop biting your lip like that" He retorted, he let me go and I could still feel the heat of his body when I made it out of the trailer, breathing deep to try and calm myself after that.  
"Hey, Laurie!" I said smiling "I have Mr. Stan's papers"  
"Oh, thanks!" Laurie smiled at me "I have been waiting for these all day"  
"There was a scene that took more than expected" I left the papers on her desk "But here they are"  
"Natalia... Are you ok?" She asked me.  
"Yeah... Why?" I was surprised by her question.  
"You look... I don't know, blushed? Flustered?"  
"Oh... Is just probably because I came here almost running" It was not, it was Sebastian's effect on me.  
"Cool... I just thought... Never mind, see you around" I smiled at her again and then headed out of there.

In the car, going back to the hotel, I was fidgeting and anxious. I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me, the way they ran up and down my body and I did not wanted to look at him, because I wanted to keep my hands to myself, so I was using my hair as a curtain until he spoke.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"What? Yeah! Yes!" I said.  
"Look at me" I bit my lip and looked at him "You seem to be a bit anxious"  
"Well... I am" I smirked. The car came to a stop in front of the hotel, and we got down walking down the hall and getting on the elevator quickly "I tend to get a bit anxious when I get all worked up and then nothing happens"  
"So... You've been thinking about that" Sebastian looked at me with intensity.  
"You have no idea" I said looking his way.  
"I seriously want to pin you against this wall and kiss you so hard you almost faint" He said with a gruff voice.  
"I don't think that's a good idea" I signaled the cameras on the lift.  
"Come to my room" It was a command.  
"You thought I was going to say no?" I asked innocently.  
"It was a possibility" He said when the doors where opening on our floor and Terry with Lucy were in front of it "I'll wait for you so we can discuss that"  
"Yes, Mr. Stan" I smiled to the women in front of me.  
"Hey!" Said Terry "Wanna come with us and eat something downstairs?"  
"I'm sorry... But I still have some things to do, I can't" I tried to put a sad face "See you guys around"  
"Bye!" They said at the same time getting on the elevator.  
When the elevator doors closed I walked as fast as could in the direction of Sebastian's room and knocked on the door, the moment he opened he took my wrist and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me and getting rid of my bag.

I backed against the door, and he started to inch closer to me, saying "The things I want to do to you" I bit my lip to stifle the moan that scaped my lips "And you just keep biting your lip like that". He was already in front of me, each hand pressed on the door by my head.  
"I think you enjoy having me against doors, counters and walls, don't you?" I asked.  
"Oh... I do. A lot" Now, Sebastian was softly nipping at my neck and nuzzling my legs apart with one of his thighs, his strong hands firmly gripping my waist "I want to ruin you tonight"  
"Oh, god" I breathed out softly at the same time that I grounded my hips, against his muscular thigh "Please, Sebastian"  
"What was that?" I felt his smirk on the skin of neck "What do you want?"  
"You" I grounded my hips again, creating a delicious friction where I needed it the most.  
"I have barely touched you and look at you, all eager for it" He bit my earlobe and I moaned again, lifting me up and I immediately threw my hands around his neck and rounded my legs around his waist, he made our way into his bed, taking a sit at the foot of it. Then he kissed me, roughly, nipping at my bottom lip while his hands started to pull at my t shirt, untucking it from my skirt, that was now rouched around my hips and tossed it aside, Sebastian stared at my chest "I knew you weren't one to wear real bras"  
"Well... Is not like I actually need to" I said, rocking my hips back and fort against his making him grunt. I tugged at his t-shirt and tossed it aside carelessly, wanting to see his chest and abs that seemed to be carved in stone "Fuck" I said when I felt his lips on my right nipple over the lacy material of my bralet.  
"Will get to that, kitten" He said going up my chest and neck again and grabbing my hips to stop me from grinding against him "Get up and take your clothes off"  
"Yes, Mr. Stan" I said cheekily, then I took off my ankle boots and unzipped my skirt, letting it fall in a heap at my feet.  
"C'me here, kitten" Sebastian said again. "I like these, I think you should keep them on" He said pointing at my stockings and garter "Loose the rest"  
I took a step back and threw my bralet over my head and hooked my fingers on the sides of my panties, tugging them down my legs until I discarded them to the side, Sebastian was staring at me, making me feel self conscious and wishing that he said something.  
"You know I always had the curiosity about you using thights or stockings?" He asked still staring a me.  
"Well... Now you know" I answered. He took my hand and pulled me to him, making me stand between his spread legs and then placing his hands on my hips.  
"You're tiny... You know that?" I shook my head at his comment.  
"I'm not? I'm 5'3" I said back "Is not my fault you're this big" He growled at me.  
"You're too sassy for your own good, kitten" Every Time he called me that I got even more turned on, so I clenched my thighs together making him notice and causing him to use one of his hands to nudge my legs apart, then cupping my bare pussy with his hand stroking my outer lips with his fingers. I place one hand on his shoulder to steady myself "It seems you like me calling you kitten".  
"Oh, God" I sighed closing my eyes, while his fingers stroked me gently, at a very slow pace and I closed my eyes, allowing small moans scape my parted lips and the hand I had on his shoulder was gripping tight, as if to remind me of reality.  
"Lay on the bed, kitten" He said getting his hands off me and making me whimper and pout "C'mon. On the bed"  
"Yes, Mr. Stan" I said, looking at him with hooded eyes and doing as he said. Then Sebastian laid beside me, at my right propping himself on his left elbow and looking at me while his right hand trace patterns on the side of my body.  
"Kitten" I purred at the nickname and saw him smirk "Do you like having love bites all over?"  
"Fuck" I hissed "Yeah, yes... But you know I can't go around with my neck covered in bruises" Is said.  
"I know... That doesn't mean I can't leave some marks in places where no one is going to see them" At that I moaned, again. I was so turned on and him calling me kitten and telling me about covering me in love bites was only adding to the torture of it all "So... Is it ok?"  
"Yes" I moaned when I felt him start to leave a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down my neck and chest while his right hand went to my pussy making me thrust against it a chuckle scaped from his lips and then his lips where on the out line of my breast, sucking a hickie on it, the slight pain of it taking me closer to the release I wanted. Sebastian's fingers were now circling my clit and pinching on it at a regular pace, making me writhe on the bed and moan some more "Oh, my god"  
"God no, darling, it's me Sebastian" He said smugly and I swatted his arm.  
"Let's see how coherent you are when you are in a position like this" I said, moaning again when I felt two of his fingers entered me and his thumb pressed against my clit, dragging his nail against it softly while his other fingers pumped in and out of me, picking up speed when he felt me start to tighten around his fingers he stopped "What?!!!" And then I saw him get between my legs, and his fingers were inside of me again, while with his mouth he marked my other breast, soothing the bite mark with small licks from his tongue.  
"Want me to keep going south?" He asked, all I could was nod my head eagerly taking my cue Sebastian started to move down my body again stopping at the right side of my belly button to leave another hickie, then he kept going and moved to my left, marking my hipbone to finally bury his face between my thighs, licking a strip from my entrance to my clit and latching on it, tugging it with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue, all the while his fingers kept pumping inside of me, scissoring and curling brushing my sweet spot causing me to chant his name over and over again, and then my orgasm hit hard and I was writhing against his face trying, at the same time, of pulling him even closer and get him away. When I opened my eyes I found him looking up at me from between my thighs, licking his lips in a sinful way that made me want to kiss him and never stop, then Sebastian gave me an impish smile and said "I only had to be three knuckles deep inside of you and with my head buried between your thighs to get you to call me Sebastian, if I had known I would have done it earlier" At that I laughed and threw my hands over my head, then felt him suck a new hickie on the inside of my right thigh. He got up off the bed and discarded the rest of his clothes, awarding me with a view of his naked body all hard muscle. My mouth watered when I saw his cock, hard rock and begging for attention. I licked my lips and he noticed.  
"Kitten, see something you like?"  
"I see something I want" I corrected him, biting my lip once more he was standing naked at the foot of the bed and I crawled my way over to him until I was eye level with his crotch, then I look up at him through my eyelashes and smirked at him. Then I started to leave feather light kisses and kitten licks all over his abs, inching down very slowly until I reached his cock. I licked the tip, tasting the drops of precum that had gathered in his slit and hearing him moan at my actions, then I proceeded to suck his tip onto my mouth and I started to take him deeper into it, slowly at first and when I got used to his girth faster, lavishing his dick with my attention and took his balls in my hand kneading them and then went all the way down, until his tip brushed the back of my throat and my eyes watered and little, that's when I felt his hand tangle in my hair and pulling me away from his erection.  
"Come here" he kissed me roughly, with one hand tangled in my hair and the other grasped my waist pulling me closer to him. I moaned into the kiss, giving his tongue access to my mouth, my hands finding their way around his neck and into his luscious hair.  
"I need you" I said against his lips "Please"  
"Get on top of me, baby" He said in a raspy voice laying on the bed, I straddled his lap grinding against his erection before taking it in my hand a positioning him at my entrance, slowly trying to sink down on him but I had to stop overwhelmed by the feeling of him filling me up so much, I left my head fall on his chest with my hair falling at my sides like a curtain "You ok?" He asked, real concern in his voice.  
"I'm ok... Is just a bit much" I said with a shaky voice.  
"Want me to be on top?" His hands where caressing my back in a soothing way.  
"Please" I said again.  
I laid on the bed once again, opening my legs and allowing him to place himself between them, he grabbed my right leg and placed it on his shoulder taking his length on his hand and entering me very, very slow, giving me time to adjust. Once he was completely inside of me he stopped moving looking me dead in the eyes waiting for me to give him a sign that it was ok to move "Go slow at first, it's been a while"  
"Of course, kitten" He smiled and then started to move slowly, without rushing things as if the urgency that filled our previous behavior had disappeared, I cried out at the feeling of him going in and out of me at such a leisurely way.  
"Oh God" I said in a broken voice "Sebastian más" At that he started to move faster, gaining a bit of speed and force every time he thrusted into me.  
"Nat you feel so good" He moaned letting go of my leg on his shoulder and placing it around his waist, propping himself up on his elbows "So hot and wet and, fuck, you're tight" I moaned again at his praise, noting how he had taken note of my praise kink, his thrust were getting faster and rougher each time, making the sound of skin slapping against skin fill the room "Get on your hands and knees, baby"  
I did as told, and felt him grab my garter on his hand as if it was a rein making me feel a new wave of wetness flood my cunt "I want you to look in the mirror when I'm fucking you, kitten. Can you do that for me?"  
"Si" I said all too eager to please him and then felt him inside of me again, filling me to brim making a shiver run down my spine and when he started to move I fixed my eyes on the full body mirror placed by the side of the bed, the image it gave back was one of pure sinful lust, Sebastian fucking me from behind using my garter to bring me back against his body returning my stare in the reflection my hair falling around my shoulders obstructing the view of my breasts bouncing with every deliciously hard thrust of his hips into me making my cry out every time. His hand let go of my garter to tangle in my hair once again, pulling to make me knee in front of his body with my back to his chest "Kitten, I'm so close... Are you gonna cum for me again?"  
"Yes, Daddy" I said before I could stop myself "I wanna cum for you again" His hand snaked around my waist and found its way to my clit, circling it with his middle finger while I thrusted my hips against his moaning and crying out every time, letting him know how close I was.  
"What was that?" He asked "Call me that again, Kitten" I was inching ever so close to my release and my words were failing me until his other hand groped my breast.  
"Daddy... I'm so close" I moaned, unable of tearing my eyes away of the image in the mirror "Dios... Daddy, please" Right then I felt the tension in my stomach unfold, crying out his name with a litany of words and curses in spanish and english, he kept fucking me, keeping upright while his hips stuttered and fell into an irregular snapping, while he inched closer and closer to his orgasm and finally releasing himself inside of me.  
We fell to the bed, panting, limbs tangled and trying to catch our breaths. I turned on my back, brushing my hair out of my face and turning to my side to look at Sebastian, who had a satisfied smiled on his face "Come, lets get you all cleaned up" He said. I smiled and followed him into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection, Sebastian stood behind me "You look so throughly fucked"  
"Ummmm" I hummed, smiled at him while he got a hand towel and wetted it on the sink, and softly cleaned my core and inner thighs, making sigh softly at the contact. He then cleaned himself up and we got out of the bathroom, I started to gather my clothes that were scattered at the foot of the bed.  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked me.  
"I think is better if I get going... I can't spend the night here" I said, looking at my clothes.  
"Why not?" He asked a devious smile on his face.  
"Well... Is going to be hard to explain why I am leaving your room at 5 or 6 in the morning, right?" I shrugged "But believe me, I want to"  
Sebastian took a sit at the foot of the bed and pulled me into his lap, tucking my hair behind my ear and whispering in my ear "I can make it worth your while"  
"I know you would" I bit my lip for the n time that day "But I don't think that's a good idea"  
"Let's do something... What about tomorrow night you come here prepared to spend the night?" He whispered again, making a very strong case for himself. I giggled, trying to get closer to him.  
"Ok... I will, just stop doing that" I giggled again, he was running his fingers up and down my thigh, raising goose bumps on his wake.  
"Why? I think we should go for round two" He was kissing my neck now "Make sure you're going to sleep feeling good" At that I pushed him on the bed and straddled his lap once more.  
"This going to turn into a very bad habit".


	2. Bad Habits II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat's celebrating her birthdate and Sebastian shows up, even when he saidhe wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, say something! Let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better, if you see a typo or something just tell me.

"Hey... Terry" I said, raising my voice over the sound of the music "What is Sebastian doing here?" I was dumbfounded and, honestly, surprised. He had said he had a work dinner to attend today, that he was not going to be able to make it to my birthday party.  
"Shit... Sorry, you seemed to get along so well while you were working for him that I thought it would be nice to invite him" Terry was looking at me with concern in her face fearing she had done something wrong. She didn't know what has been happening between Sebastian and me since that night back in Switzerland, actually no one knows except for Peter because one day I was at his house and Sebastian had sent me a very explicit text while I was in the bathroom, one that Peter got a preview of.  
"Yeah... We do is just that I wasn't expecting to see him here. That's all" I smiled at her reassuringly, trying to let her know that she hadn't fucked my night up "I'm just surprised" I saw him make his way to our small booth, after all it was a small party just the small group of friends I had made since arriving at the city and, now, him.

"Where's the birthday girl?" He asked when he got to the booth and taking my hand, pulling me softly to him to hug me briefly "Happy Birthday, Nat. This is a small present for you"  
Taking the small bag from his hand, I looked up at him "You shouldn't have"  
"Probably not, but I wanted to and I could. So I did" He replied to me, smiling "How old?"  
"24" I smiled. I felt his eyes taking me in, going from my feet up almost as if he was memorizing every detail of how I looked that night. High heeled, suede ankle boots, black thights and of the shoulder sequined greenish/blue minidress, chocker and ponytail.  
"You look specially good tonight" Sebastian said after staring at me intently for what felt like eternity.  
"Is my birthday. I put all the extra effort" I smirked at him "Besides, you look good too. I always thought blue was your color, specially this hue" He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and no tie, some of the buttons were left open and he looked beautiful, his hair was longer than the last time I saw him, a month ago, and he was sporting a good seven days of stubble, he was bigger too all muscles "And that longish hair thing? I dig it" I bit my lip and looked at him through my lashes. He got closer to me, and whispered in my ear.  
"You know that dress is clinging to you in all the right places, right?" I hummed in his ear "And you have the collarbones to rock that off the shoulder look"  
When he took a step back to look at me I saw his smirk and the mischief in his eyes and I laughed, really laughed because of the absurdity of it. We didn't wanted any one to know about whatever it was we had, but were also openly flirting in a bar full of people.  
"I'll go leave this with the other presents... Go and mix yourself with the group, use that movie star charm" I kissed his cheek softly, putting my hand on his shoulder for support. 

And he did mix, he was laughing and smiling with almost everyone except for Peter because he didn't like Peter. Sebastian has never liked the way Peter manages himself around me, always hugging and being physical with me, it annoys him. Of course, he is not going to accept that he is jealous because he says he doesn't have any right to be, but jealousy doesn't know about rights or about how Peter is bisexual and is going thru a "guys only" phase which means he would rather fuck Sebastian than me. I hadn't said anything about Peter's sexuality to Sebastian because that's none of his business, he is a big boy and should be able to interact with people he doesn't necessarily like and until Peter gave me his consent to talk about his sexuality with third parties I was not going to do it, no matter how jealous Sebastian got.  
"Baby" Peter whispered in my ear "Sebastian hates me, right?"  
"No, Pete" I smiled at him, putting my arm around his waist "He doesn't know you would rather fuck him, that's all"  
"Hey Terry!" Peter screamed over the music "Come here and take a picture!"  
"Coming!" She got to where we were standing behind the table, Peter had his arm around my shoulder while mine was around his waist and he pulled me closer "Wait for her reaction and then take the picture, ok?" He asked Terry.  
"Sure" She said, everyone was looking while we got our picture taken, specially Sebastian who was at the back of the group, eyes fixed on me.  
"Wanna make him a bit jealous?" Peter asked mischievously, whispering in my ear.  
I laughed, turning my body slightly at the moment Terry took the picture "It looks amazing, guys"  
"What do you say" he asked again.  
"Sure" I pulled him closer "But I'm gonna have to tell him" I kinked my eyebrow at him.  
"Darling, do what you have to do" He hugged me again "I just want you to get the D tonight"  
I had to laugh at that. Then turned around to see Sebastian looking at us intently, fixing me in my place with his blue eyes a serious expression on his face, I bit my lip. He had always made me do that, at this point when I was around him it was almost like a reflex.  
"Come here" He mouthed to me. I shrugged and made my way to him, standing by his side "I see Peter keeps being all touchy feely with you"  
"You jealous?" I asked and looked at him "Remember you're the one who said you've no right to be"  
"I know" He smirked "Doesn't make it any easier"  
"Besides, you said you weren't going to be able to come" I reminded him.  
"So you just got a replacement" I felt his hand gripping my ass, he was starting to get all handsy "A bad one, if you ask me"  
"He is just a friend" I replied to him, rolling my eyes.  
"Does he know he is just a friend?" Sebastian said back.  
I shrugged, and swatted his hand of off my ass.  
"If he thinks you're going home with him, he is mistaken" He had his arm around my shoulders now "I am the only person who's getting you out of those clothes"  
I looked at him and rolled my eyes again, faking exasperation at his antics.

"WHERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL?" Shouted Terry over the music "It's time for the cake!" She made her way to the table carrying a cake covered in an perfect ombré purple frosting, the cake was tall and had twenty four thin, long candles. I smiled at her "I know you're a complete chocolate freak so I got chocolate and one of your fave colors, babe"  
"Oh, Terry!! You shouldn't have is gorgeous, thank you so much!" She gestured me to come over to where she was positioning the cake on the table.  
"Ok... Choose, do you want to bite the cake or you want to have your face pushed in it?" She asked with mischief plastered all over her face.  
"I'll bite it. Just don't do that, because I took a long time doing my hair and make up" I pleaded. She threw her arm around my shoulders and started to sing "Happy Birthday" joined by all the other people of our small group, once they finished I blowed the candles and started to take the candles out of the cake and placing them on the table.  
"BITE! BITE! BITE!" Where they all chanting. I never truly trusted Terry in these situations, so I placed my forearm in front of my face before bending down to bite the cake, and when I did I felt Terry's hand on the back of my head pushing me to the cake, when she took her hand away and I sprang up and turned around smothering her cheek with a small amount of frosting and laughing with her. Everyone was laughing at her behavior, then I turned around and looked straight at Sebastian knowing that my next action was sure to get a reaction from him, and licked the frosting left on my hand and smiled wickedly at him.

Around 2 a.m. People had already started to leave and Terry, Lucy and me were gathering all of the things I was going to take home, I noticed Sebastian was still around.  
"We'll go with you, so you don't have to carry all those by yourself" Said Lucy, but then I heard Sebastian's voice from behind me.  
"Don't worry... I'll do it. I'll go with her and help her with that" I turned around and saw him smiling innocently at the two of them "Is already late, and is better if you girls go home" I looked at him with a questioning look on my face.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Terry "I mean, we can go and then just get an UBER"  
"Yeah... No problem" replied Sebastian "In fact I'll call for it now. Two of them, one for us and one for you"  
"But... Seb" Said Lucy "Seriously there's no need"  
He smiled again "I'll be a lot less worried if I know all of you are already home. Let me do it"  
Fifteen minutes later everything was settled, and Sebastian and me were getting all the presents and the leftover cake inside our own UBER, on his insistence I agreed to place all the bags and the box with the cake next to the door, so that I was sitting in the middle and by his side.  
"You have no idea how I love to see you bend over like that" He was referring to how I was while arranging the things in the car, he then placed a hand on my right knee slowly inching it up my thigh until it reached the hem of my dress "I want a picture of my hand on your thigh like this"  
"You what?" I asked, surprised since he had never been one of taking a lot of pictures.  
"I want a picture like this" He grip my thigh a bit harder and whispered in my ear "Of my hand almost disappearing under your dress"  
If that's what he wanted that is what he was going to get. I fished my phone out of my clutch and got on the camera and took the picture, it was obvious it was me by my dress but the hand was just that, someone's hand, then I sent him the picture.  
"I want to put this on my instagram" I looked at him and bit my lip, knowing that would get me what I wanted "It looks hot, my feed needs some hot"  
"Do it. I want to see the caption you'll put" He smirked at me.  
'When you call him daddy too' I wrote down and looked at him teasingly "Do you like it, Daddy?" I asked Sebastian, making emphasis on the word daddy.  
"What would your actual daddy say about that?" Sebastian asked me, mischief dripping from his voice the moment the car stopped in front of my building. I gave him some of the packs and got out of the car, fumbling with my keys to open the door of the building.

Once we were inside my apartment, I found myself straddling his lap and with his present in my hands, a small black velvet jewelry box.  
"Open it" I smiled at him hesitatingly. When I did I saw a chocker, my passion for them was becoming legendary, all black velvet and with a small cat as a pendant. The cat had a tiny crystal as an eye "I saw it and, since you like it so much when I call you Kitten, thought of you"  
"Sebastian" I felt overwhelmed by it "You shouldn't have. Seriously, you don't have to give me things"  
"I know" He quirked an eyebrow "You didn't ask. I did it because I wanted to. And if it is the money you're worried bout, it was not expensive"  
"Is perfect..." I trailed off, running my hands thru his hair and getting closer to him "Thanks" I kissed him, his big hands gripped my waist and pulled me even closer to his massive body "God, you're so big... Anyway, look I'm not fucking you because you can give me things, ok?" I said matter of factly.  
"I know" He repeated "You have never asked me for anything"  
"I am fucking you because I have a hard time keeping my panties on when you're around" He laughed at that, one of those belly laughs that shake all your body  
"Is that so?" He nuzzled his nose along my jaw and gathering my dress in his hands, pulling it up and revealing my thight covered legs "I am a bit disappointed with this"  
"What?" Surprise tinging my voice.  
"I thought you would be wearing a garter not these" He slide one finger inside the elastic of my thights.  
"I wasn't planning on bringing anyone home, you know?" I kept running my hands thru his hair.  
"Not even Peter?" I rolled my eyes at him "Don't roll your eyes at me"  
"Peter is just a friend" I replied, feeling his hands fumbling with the zipper of my dress rolling it down.  
"No bra?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.  
"You know that I avoid those as much as I can" Sebastian was now pulling my dress up, to get off of me, leaving me only on my thights and underwear. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly at first but, as always, he took charge of the kiss and deepened it pulling me flush against his body and causing my hips to rock against his of their own volition. I fumbled with his jacket and pushed it down his arms, until I got it off his body and threw it on the floor and then started with the buttons on his shirt, tugging it out of his pants in a haze and getting rid of it too.  
"How do I get you out of this?" Sebastian asked me signaling my thights as a mischievous grin spread over his face "Should I rip them?"  
"Don't you dare do that!" I swatted his hand away and got up to take my thights off "This are pretty nice and pretty expensive"  
"I could get you new ones" He said smirking again.  
"No, you can not" I looked at him and started to take them off as fast as I could, when I finally did he had already taken his shoes and socks off too and I straddled him again as he gripped my ponytail in his right hand tugging softly to gain access to my neck, making me sigh and moan as his mouth nibbled and kissed along it. I felt the wetness between my legs grow, almost sure I was soaking thru my underwear and Sebastian knew because in that moment his other hand went to my clothed core started to rub the soft silk of it againts my pussy, making it even more wet, working on all the tension and desire I had felt grew all night.  
"So eager" He whispered in my ear, I kissed him again harder this time letting him know how much I wanted him to touch me, to keep going moaning into the kiss when his fingers circled my clothed clit "Kitten, you're so fucking wet... Those panties are ruined, baby" I whimpered at his words, his hand on my hair and the one between my legs getting me to a point past words, still rubbing circles around my clit but now alternating with pressing it slightly making my mouth open on a perfect O shape and causing my hips to buck against his hand desperately, his right hand left my hair taking the hair tie off and went to my breast kneading it and pinching my nipple. I was malleable in his hands, that worked my body perfectly knowing where and how to touch to get the responses he wanted "Do you want to cum?" He asked me, but my brain was fuzzy and words were a foreign concept in that moment, so I just nibbled at his lower lip moaning and softly tugging at his hair, while he kept working my clit "I asked you a question, Kitten" Sebastian wrapped the hand that was on my breast around my throat, squeezing a little "Answer me"  
"Yes" I said, my voice sounding needy and desperate "Fuck, Daddy... Yes" He press his thumb on my clit, causing me to drop my head on his shoulder my mouth open but no sounds coming out of it, fighting to get my breath back not because he was chocking me enough but because my body was being sent into overdrive with his hand around my throat and the other one toying with my clit, making the tension on my belly grow and grow, tying the knot on my stomach even thighter "Please" That little word made him even more focused on getting me off, his fingers rubbing my clothed clit faster as my breathing became more ragged and the pressure coiled in my belly was tighter and tighter, sending me up and up while my hips bucked against his hand, finally my orgasm hit me like a train making strangled little moans leave my mouth, while Sebastian's hand kept rubbing my core at a much slower pace.  
"Look at me" He cupped my chin in his hand and pushing my panties to the side, coating his fingers on my slick to then brought them to his mouth and suck them clean, making me groan at the sight "Did I just discovered another one of your kinks?" His question making me smile "You should have seen your face when I wrapped my hand around your neck"  
I rocked my hips against his lap, making a groan scape his lips "I want you, buried in my pussy. Now" I accentuated my words with the movement of my hips and then starting to open his pants and tacking him in my fist, pumping in a slow and torturous motion. Sebastian gripped my wrist and took my hand away from him.  
"Get your panties off" I got up and did as told, looking him in the eyes as I rolled the ruined underwear down my legs "Now come sit on Daddy's cock" I looked at him and tried to muster the most innocent expression on my face, going back on top of him and starting to tease him by grinding my wet pussy all over his cock, spreading my slick all over him. Then, I took his length in my hand and placed it at my entrance just the tip, watching him with feigned innocence and reveling in the way his hands were gripping my hips tightly, knowing there would be bruises and suddenly he slammed me down on his dick making me cry out and keeping me still there, so fucking full of him "I said sit on my cock" He took my face in his hand and kissed me roughly, nipping at my lips, causing me to start grinding against him, seeking for friction on my throbbing clit, moaning and whimpering into his kiss. I braced my hands on Sebastian's broad shoulders, and started bounce on his cock letting him slide almost all the way out to then go back down taking him all, he had a hand on the back of my head keeping my forehead pressed against his. His eyes fixed on the place he disappeared inside of me "So pretty. Bouncing on my cock" He praised, and I moaned picking up my pace and bringing my hand to my clit rubbing circles on it that matched the rithm of my hips, Sebastian's hands went to my hips again, to keep me still and then he started to buck his hips up to mine, I hid my face on the crook of his neck kissing him there and nipping his skin, feeling my climax approach inexorably saying his name over and over again making it sound as if I was calling him Bastian. My orgasm came like a tsunami, drowning me in the pleasure, causing me to slump all over him walls clamping around his length, feeling him twitch inside of my body at the moment he reached his release hands bringing me down on him and keeping me there for a moment, before I pulled away and laid on the sofa, breathing heavily and looking at him. Sebastian took my discarded, and ruined, panties from the floor and used them to clean me and himself up his movements soft, no trace of the way he just had fucked my brains out.

I was laying on the couch, wearing Sebastian's shirt at his insistence and with my legs draped over his lap, his hands were caressing my shins an his eyes were fixed on my face.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"You look so good right now, makes me want to fuck you all over again" The playful smirk on his face letting me now that he really thought what he was saying "Lets get you to bed before I start something I am not going to be able to finish"  
"You staying?" I voiced hesitatingly.  
"You want me to?" I nodded my head, smiling up at him.  
"Maybe that way in the morning you can start something and finish it" I said getting up and pulling him behind me to my small bedroom.


	3. Bad Habits III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sebastian" I said covering my phone with one hand "I'm talking with my mom, knock it off" He was getting all handsy, again, not that I was complaining. The handsier, the better. But I was at the phone with my mom, he sure could wait a little bit to get like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't know if in the next one I'll be posting the usual sin because these two are not behaving and they are getting all emotional, just so you know.

I got up of the bed as smoothly as I could, having in count that Sebastian's huge body was half on top of mine that was saying something, and went into his fancy ensuite to brush my teeth and take a shower. Once I was out I pulled one of his hoodies and a pair of undies on, he was always complaining about this specific pair, tho, the fact that they had the name and number of my favorite german football player on them on bold black letters on a yellow background made for some funny comments "Hey! Reus girl, c'mere" or "You have another dude's name on your ass, I know this is not a relationship, but could you not?" So he would find a way to get me out of them as fast as he could. Which was part of the reason I would wear them as much as I could around him, they were comfy too, so it was a win-win situation. 

I was bend over the kitchen counter, talking with my mom on the phone while I draw mindless patterns on the surface of it when I felt his hands around my waist from behind, his lips on my neck and an impressive erection against my ass. One of his hands quickly started to caress the inside of my thigh and I sighed.

"Sebastian" I said covering my phone with one hand "I'm talking with my mom, knock it off" He was getting all handsy, again, not that I was complaining. The handsier, the better. But I was at the phone with my mom, he sure could wait a little bit to get like that. I felt him smirk against my neck, his lips on my ear.

"Nat... You know how I feel about you wearing my clothes" He said, grinding his erection against my ass, my mom's voice sounding farther and farther by the second "And then I wake up and find you bend over like this. On my kitchen counter, mind you" His wandering hand caressing my covered cunt, my mom was saying something about my aunt breaking up with her latest boyfriend and I only managed a hum "With your cute little ass on display for me" He swatted my right ass cheek playfully and a moan fought it's way out of my throat and I barely managed to keep it inside "What if I make you come like this?" I shook my head.

I covered my phone again "Stop" I said again "Ummm... Mamá no sé, tía es una adulta, no puedes estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo" His lips were sucking on my neck, his hands were one playing with my breasts and the other was still circling my covered clit, I whimpered and my mom asked if I was ok "Siiii... mamá" 

"And now you're talking spanish" He bit my earlobe "You're just asking for it, Kitten" 

"Chao, ma. Te amo" I slammed my phone on the counter top and let my head fall over my folded arms, moaning my hair covering part of my face "That was my... DIOS! SEBASTIAN" 

"Your mom?" He asked teasingly "I know. I heard you the first time" The fucker sounded so smug and full of himself. His hand was now inside my panties "You're always so wet, baby" My hips bucked into his hand and he chuckled darkly "And so eager too"

"Sebastian..." I trailed off, rocking my hips against his hand "One day, I'll get back at you for this. Te lo juro" He chuckled again and kissed my temple, removing his hands from inside my panties just to tug them down to my knees, his hands left me while he pushed his boxer briefs just enough to free his cock, and then I felt him nudge my folds with his tip "Bastian..." I moaned again, I had stretched my arms over the counter, my cheek pressed against the cold material of it.

He was now teasing my clit, circling it, making me push my hips back against him "Do you want me to fuck right here?" Sebastian always got a kick out of making moan, whimper and beg for him, realizing I was not going to answer he decided to swat my ass again, this time my left cheek "Focus, Kitten and answer my question"

"Hmmm, yes, please... Fuck me, please" At that moment he entered me, slowly, letting me adjust to him filling me up so good.

"Always so fucking polite" He praised "You know when you worked for me I always got hard every time you called me Mr. Stan?" He started moving slowly, letting me feel every inch of him when he pulled out, leaving just his tip and then going back in just as slowly "And you were always so oblivious"

"Sebastian" I moaned his name and one of his hands tangled in my hair, tugging softly. I cried out and he panted, I could tell he wanted to drag this as long as he could, that was why he was taking it slow, coaxing soft moans and whimpers and yelps out of me, he would bump my sweet spot and I would push against him, trying to get him to go faster, harder.

"Kitten, is there something you want?" I yelped again when his fingers started to circle my clit softly, his hand let go of my hair and went inside my (his) hoodie, to massage my breast "Use your big girl words, darling"

"Faster, please" I said breathless, by now my panties had pooled around my ankles, and Sebastian had started to pick up the speed of his thrusts, both of his hands at my hips now, holding me up with strength enough to leave bruises.

"Touch yourself, baby" I circled my clit with my middle finger and let my head fall on the counter once again, moans and whimpers leaving my parted lips while Sebastian settled for a punishing peace, my breath fogging the smooth surface of the counter. I balled the hand I still had on the counter on a fist once I started to fill how my cunt clamped on Sebastian's cock, a long moan scaping me as I felt my orgasm near. Sebastian kept slamming his hips against my body, groans and curses falling from his lips. 

I opened my mouth when my orgasm hit me but nothing came out, while I shook and the heat extended all over my body. Sebastian kept pounding on me, as I rode my orgasm and he neared his, his thrusts became erratic and I felt him spill inside of me, he circled his arms around my waist and let his head fall between my shoulder blades, panting.

"I swear to God, Bas, I'll get back at you for that" I said smiling, my head still on the counter.  
"I'm looking forward to it" He nipped at my shoulder over the fabric of his hoodie "It was funny tho, your face"  
"Shut up" I laughed "I don't want my mom to know how I sound while I have sex"  
"C'mon let's go back to bed" He let go of my and I whimpered at the loss of him "I like it more when you are not holding back those sounds"  
"Asshole" I turned around and ran after him, slapping his ass when I caught up to him "Your ass is great for spanking"


	4. Bad Habits IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dialed Sebastian's phone number "Pick up, pick up, pick up" I mumbled as his phone rang at the fourth ring he answered.  
> "Are you in your apartment?" I asked, my voice almost cracking.  
> "Yeah... are you ok?" He said "You sound weird"  
> "Do you mind if I drop by?" This time my voice did break and a sob scaped my lips.  
> "No, of course I don't" Now he sounded concerned "What happened? Where are you?"  
> "Something happened and I would have called Pete or Terry but they're out of town" Another sob.  
> "What happened? Do you need me to pick you up?" He asked again.  
> "No, Bas. I'm like two blocks away from your place. I'll see you there" I ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has no sin in it, ok? Also, it has mentions of sexual harassment in public places, so if that makes someone uncomfortable is better not to read it. I am aware that not everyone reacts the same way to that sort of thing and her reaction is based on my own experience. As always, feedback is encouraged if there's something you thing would make this better please feel free to let me know about it.

As soon as the doors of the train opened I ran out of it, looking over my shoulder making sure that man of the train wasn't following me. I wanted to cry, I didn't even knew where I had got off the train, too scared to even pay attention of surroundings. I made my way up the stairs, out of the subway station, rummaging my bag for my phone. 

That man back in train. I hadn't realize he was following me. I only did a block before entering the station and once in the train he stood close to me, to close for comfort. I tried to get away and put some space between us but he gripped my wrist and pulled me to him, shoving his free hand up my skirt. I froze, I just stood there and let him touch me without my consent until the train came to the next stop and I ran out of it, bumping into people who stood there looking at me, without any idea of what had just happened.

I dialed Sebastian's phone number "Pick up, pick up, pick up" I mumbled as his phone rang at the fourth ring he answered.  
"Are you in your apartment?" I asked, my voice almost cracking.  
"Yeah... are you ok?" He said "You sound weird"  
"Do you mind if I drop by?" This time my voice did break and a sob scaped my lips.  
"No, of course I don't" Now he sounded concerned "What happened? Where are you?"  
"Something happened and I would have called Pete or Terry but they're out of town" Another sob.  
"What happened? Do you need me to pick you up?" He asked again.  
"No, Bas. I'm like two blocks away from your place. I'll see you there" I ended the call and started to walk/run to his building, 15 minutes later I entered the hall of Sebastian's building, trembling and with tears running down my cheeks.

Sebastian rushed to me, taking my face in his big hands "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm not hurt" I said between sobs "I'm sorry"  
"You're sorry about what?" He hugged me, and then guided me towards the elevator. Once inside he stood in front of me and took my face in his hands softly once more "Nat... Natalia, what happened?"  
I looked around, avoiding his gaze, then fixing my eyes on my feet I said "There was a man, following me and he got in the train and I didn't realize and he was too close and he groped me and I didn't do anything" I sobbed again, new tears streaming down my cheeks, Sebastian pulled me to him "I just froze and didn't do anything" I kept sobbing while Sebastian's hands rubbed my back softly.  
"Is not your fault, ok?" He had his chin on top of my head "Did he follow you here?"  
"No, I wouldn't have come here if he was still following me" I said against his chest. The elevator came to a halt and opened on his floor. He took my hand and pulled me out and inside his apartment.

"I'm sorry Bas, I wouldn't have come here but Terry and Pete are out of the city and I just needed a place to calm down" I looked at him apologetically "I'll go in a wile"  
"Are you out of your mind?" His question startled me "You're staying here tonight and tomorrow morning you'll call in sick at work"  
"I don't want to bother" I said softly, digging my nails on the palms of my hands and looking at them, unable to see him.  
"Why do you think you bother me?" Sebastian's voice was soft, he took my hands on his and made me stop digging my nails on my hand "You don't. For fucks sake, you needed help"  
"Is just that you and me, we don't... I don't know" Trailing of, my voice lower with every word.  
"We are not in a relationship?" He said, softly "I know we are not, but Nat, we've been fucking at every opportunity we have for three months now. You should feel comfortable asking for my help when you need it"   
"I... Just, I don't know" I said again.  
"Do you want to take a shower?" Sebastian asked and I nodded my head "I'm sure I can find you some of those panties you keep leaving here"  
I looked up at him and smiled apologetically.  
"C'mon" He signaled me to go after him as he led me to his room, once in there he took my coat off and sit me on the bed to take my shoes off "Get in the bathroom and I'll find you something to wear, ok?"  
"Ok" My voice was low and soft, and before I went inside the bathroom Sebastian took my hand and pulled me to him, kissing my forehead, then he let me go again. When I came out of the shower he was nowhere to be seen in the room, so I took the clothes he had left neatly folded on the corner of his huge bed and slipped on them, the hoodie reaching the top of my thighs and my simple, black cotton underwear covering my ass. I padded softly out of the room, trying to see where he was, I found him on the kitchen, sitting on the isle with his phone on his hands, he looked a bit worried.

"Thanks for this" I said, barely above a whisper.  
Sebastian put his phone down, then looked at me saying "No problem, c'mere. Let me see you"  
I stood on front of him. I hated to come across as needy. It was one of the reason I spent a lot of my time alone, I did not feel like people really wanted to be around me, but I snaked my arms around his torso and buried my face on his chest.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked me.  
"No" Looking up at his blue eyes I smiled softly "I'm better now. Is just that I had never experienced something like that or something to that extent. I guess that's why I was so affected by it"  
His phone buzzed and I felt him took it of the table to see what it was "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head.  
"I think I'll just go to bed" I felt his lips on my head again "Do you want me to sleep on the spare room?"  
"No" He said "When have you slept there?"  
"Never, but is just that this is the first time I stay here and nothing happens... So I don't know" I was fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie now "I just don't want this to be weird"  
"Then don't make it weird and if you want to go to bed, go" I looked up at him and Sebastian smiled "Good night"  
"Good night" I smiled back.

I lay on his bed tossing and turning, but unable to sleep. It was not that I wasn't tired, I was. But I couldn't get my brain to shut the fuck up, Sebastian entered the room and hour and half later.  
"You're still awake?" He brushed my hair out if my face, and I bit my lip.  
"I can't sleep" I sighed "I can't get my brain to shut up"  
"Do you want a sleeping pill?" His question came low and I nodded. I saw him get up and walk out the room, I supposed to the kitchen and came back with a small pill and a glass of water.  
"Thanks" I took the pill and drank the water, then lay down again scooting closer to Sebastian's body, feeling his warmth.

Next morning I woke up to find his side of the bed empty and a note on top of his pillow, explaining he was at the gym and would come back soon. I stretched to the bed side table, grabbed my phone and saw I had several messages from Terry and Lucy all in the line of "WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT SEBASTIAN'S LAST NIGHT, BITCH?" Which left me confused, since I did not remember telling them anything about being there, in fact they were out of the city. So how did they know?

Of course, there was a picture. A picture of me and Sebastian on the hall, when he hugged me, there was no doubt it was him but my face was not visible. I did not realize the paparazzi where there and this was the last thing I needed. I threw myself back on the bed again, not wanting to deal with that just yet. Turning into Sebastian's side of the bed I cuddled his pillow and fell asleep again, until I felt the bed shift slightly I opened my eyes slowly, groaning at the light. Sebastian's lips in my ear.  
"Good morning sleepy head" He placed a soft kiss on my temple.  
"Nos días" I said, my voice gravely with sleep "How was the gym?"  
"Good" He smiled at me "I would ask how you slept, but it seems it was good"  
I giggled "Bas, did you see the picture?"   
Sebastian sighed "Yeah, sorry about that. I saw it last night and I wanted to tell you, but you were so on edge last night"  
"My face's not visible, but Terry and Lucy realized it was me" Looking up at his face I tried to sound nonchalant about my next question "What do I tell them?"  
"Whatever you feel comfortable telling them" He moved a few strands of hair out of my face "I'm surprised there aren't more pictures"  
"And if there are?" I was starting to feel apprehensive "I mean, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to deal with all that" A groan left my lips "And my family... Jesus Christ, I don't want them knowing about this. They'll never let me live it out"  
"My publicist called me and asked about you" I knew his publicist and I knew she was not going to be happy finding out Sebastian was screwing his much younger ex-assistant, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"I bet she's happy, ain't she?" I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, she is, she's coming this afternoon so we can talk about it" He chuckled "Look, I can tell her what to say about it. If you want that, if not I don't say anything and we just let it die down"  
"I'll leave then" I said, calmly.  
"No, you have to be here. I want you to agree in whatever course of action we are going to take"   
"Mmmk" I said, not really convinced "Just so you know there's no way I can keep hiding this from Terry and Lucy. They texted me, like, a million times asking about the picture. Terry recognized me because of my coat"  
"I'm surprised they didn't find out before" He pulled me to a sitting position and tucked my hair behind my ears "Don't worry, ok?"

Sebastian's publicist came after lunch. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with her. So I just stayed at his room but still could hear what they were saying, their muffled voices coming through the open door of the room.  
"Sebastian, I see it, ok?" She sounded a bit exasperated "She's young and has those big brown eyes, and the lips and those legs. But believe me when I say that the last thing you need right now is to be caught with a 20 year old, that used to be your assistant"  
"You think we were planning this?" Sebastian's voice sounded strained, almost as if he was trying not to raise it "Sometimes things just happen. I know how it looks, Olivia. Besides she's not 20 and we are both adults"  
"No you don't" Olivia was starting to loose her patience "It doesn't matter because you're way older than her. It looks like you are one of those men who like younger girls who they have power over"  
"As if this industry was not filled with those, right?" I could imagine Sebastian shaking his head.  
"Exactly. You don't fucking want to be one of them. Your fanbase is mostly made by girls her age" Olivia sighed "For all you know she could be pulling a Liz Hurley on you"  
"I'm an adult, you know?" I said coming out of the room to face her "Is not like Sebastian came and just took advantage of me, because I could have said no, but I didn't. And that was a choice I made because is what I wanted. So stop talking like I am some 15 year old who had no other choice than to say yes, and he is going to go to jail for screwing me. And one more thing, if I don't recall bad Liz Hurley and Hugh Grant broke up because he was unable to keep it in his pants, not because of her"  
She looked at me open mouthed.  
"Oh God" She whispered "And then what do you want? Because there are pictures of him at your birthday party and since those pictures surfaced you've become quite popular"  
"I wouldn't know about that" I said flatly "Look, that picture was an accident. Something happened and I needed a place to calm down. Sebastian was the only person available at the moment. Shit happens. The last thing I need is parazzis and his fans shitting on me for existing and not being thin enough or tall enough or white enough for him"  
Sebastian looked at me with a surprised expression, he seemed to not be expecting me to say that much, but he recovered fast and then said:  
"Look, if someone contacts you asking for the picture simply gave them that explanation, ok? Without giving much details" Now it was his turn to sigh "Please"  
"Ok, I'll do that. And I apologize. I shouldn't have reacted that way" Olivia looked at me intently.  
"Cool, no problem" I said to her and turned on my heels, retreating into Sebastian's room once again.


	5. Bad Habits V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I flopped on the couch besides Sebastian. He was answering e-mails and checking his schedule, but I had other things in mind. He was wearing grey sweatpants, and shirtless, mind you, that gives a girl ideas.  
> "Bas" I said nuzzling his neck, kissing him there softly "I'm bored" I bit his earlobe, earning a groan from him.  
> "Bored or horny?" He asked with a slight chuckle "Because your voice and the way you're acting tell me you're more horny than bored"  
> "For me those are basically the same" I kneeled closer to his body "Specially around you" I like to stroke his ego, sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is blowjob time, girls. As always, feedback is encouraged. If Sebastian read this shit I would get either slapped or fucked, ot both. A soanking with those big hands would be nice, ok, I'll shut up. Maybe Natalia's gonna be spanked in the near future.

I was at Sebastian's place, again. Been there since the night before, fucking and eating and sleeping the whole time, I woke up to an empty bed and moved to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a fast shower. I got into a pair of underwear, a white lacy number and stole one of his t-shirts, padding softly around the apartment looking for him. I found him on the living room. 

I flopped on the couch besides Sebastian. He was answering e-mails and checking his schedule, but I had other things in mind. He was wearing grey sweatpants, and shirtless, mind you, that gives a girl ideas.  
"Bas" I said nuzzling his neck, kissing him there softly "I'm bored" I bit his earlobe, earning a groan from him.  
"Bored or horny?" He asked with a slight chuckle "Because your voice and the way you're acting tell me you're more horny than bored"  
"For me those are basically the same" I kneeled closer to his body "Specially around you" I like to stroke his ego, sue me. I traced his pecs and abs with my fingertips, softly and slowly, teasing him while he kept typing way on his laptop.  
"Keep that up and you're gonna get in trouble, Kitten" His voice was already sounding gruffer than usual.  
"Maybe I want to get in trouble, Bas" I purred in his ear, now toying with the elastic of his sweatpants, lowering my hand until I Was cupping him through his pants.  
"Nat" He said in a warning tone gripping my wrist, but not moving my hand away "I have emails to send"  
"So?" I said, smirking "If you really wanted me to stop you would have moved my hand" I started to move my hand, stroking him with his own hand still around my wrist.  
"That's the problem, when you start acting like this I don't want you to stop" His phone went off on the table in front of the sofa, he took it and answered the call. Apparently it was his publicist.  
"Bas, Daddy..." I whispered in his ear "I want to suck your dick and make you cum in my mouth, swallow it all, and touch myself while I do it. Would you like that?" I said all that while I kept stroking him over his sweatpants.  
Sebastian let go of my hand and gripped my chin, making me look at his face and whispered "Get to it, then" I could hear Olivia muttering nonstop on the phone, Sebastian not paying any attention to her, his eyes trained on every single one of my movements.

I kneeled between his legs, looking up at him with feigned innocence, biting my lips while Sebastian pushed his hips up just enough for me to bring his pants and underwear around his ankles, taking his semi hard length in my hand, making him hiss on the phone, bringing my lips to his tip I started to leave feather like kisses all over the head of his cock, then licking it. Teasing him and watching his reactions while he tried to keep up with whatever it was Olivia was saying over the phone.

Then I went all in, wrapping my lips around his tip and starting to bob my head up and down his shaft, taking a little bit more of him every time I went down, moaning around him, one of my hands between my legs caressing my core. When Sebastian's length bumped the back of my throat I gagged, his free hand going to my hair and pulling my head away from him, making me inhale sharply. I haven't realized he had ended his phone call, focusing completely on the task at hand "You look amazing and so fucking wrecked" I moaned shoving my hand inside my panties and finding my clit, circling it furiously and moaning, looking straight into his eyes. He guided my head again to his dick and I took him in my mouth like my life depended on it, then giving him open mouthed kisses all over his shaft, liking a line on the underside of his cock.

I took his balls in my mouth, sucking on them and jerking him with my hand, while I kept touching myself with the other. Sebastian's groans were filling the room, giving a sense of pride "Oh... God" His voice was low and gruff and it went straight to my core, making me jerk my hips into my mind, liking another line to his tip I took Sebastian's dick in my mouth once again, bobbing my head and moaning around him "Baby... You seem to be really enjoying this" I moaned again, letting him know that, in fact, I was. 

Sebastian's big hands were tangled in my mane of hair, keeping it away from my face, so he could appreciate the whole show, slightly guiding me where he wanted me. Pushing me lower and lower on his length with every movement of my head "I'm so close, Nat... Kitten so close" I moaned again, and he bumped the back of my throat once again, and I took a deep breath through my nose staying put, with his dick shoved on my mouth until I had to pull away to breath, releasing his glistening, wet cock with a loud, filthy pop. My breaths coming in and out ragged and loud' my chest going up and down fast. I smiled deviously at Sebastian, still circling my clit but more focused on getting him off "You're such a dirty girl"

I went down again, up and down, cradling his balls and massaging them, his hips starting to jerk off the couch, signaling his impending orgasm, I swallowed around him, moaning after I did "I'm... Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Sebastian warned just before he emptied on my mouth, I swallowed most of it, some scaping through corners of my mouth. I pulled away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Sebastian's hands went straight to my arms, pulling onto his lap and he kissed me "Jesus, woman, that was so hot" I giggled and he brushed my hair out of my face, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs "I think... Is your turn now, Kitten" Sebastian put me down on the sofa, pausing to re-arrange his sweatpants before settling between my parted legs, smirking at me.


	6. Bad Habits VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian threw me carelessly on the bed "Take your clothes off" His voice was low and commanding and as much as I liked it, I wanted to make him work for it.  
> "No" He gripped my jaw and made me look at him.  
> "Do you really want to play this game?" I snapped my teeth at him "Ummm... Kitten wants it rough today" At his words I clenched my thighs together and pushed him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Been busy with the Holidays and shit, but I'm back. This is angry sex, so if anyone has a problem with that don't read this, of course everything is 100% consensual. 
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are encouraged. Of there's something you think I should do to make this better just let me know. Hope you enjoy this. Love y'all.

"Nat, get in the car, please" Sebastian said softly.  
"Jodete, Stan" I spat back at him.  
"Natalia, get in the fucking car" I laughed at his tone.  
"Natalia, get in the fucking car" I could see how my mocking was making him fume "Guess what? You're not my fucking father and I don't have to do what you say"   
"Natalia, you can't walk all the way back to your place" I was exasperating him and I knew it, but I wanted too.  
"Watch me" I started walking faster, and heard the car door slam shut. Sebastian grabbed my wrist and spun me around.  
"Stop acting like a child" I looked up at him, his eyes were dark and I could tell he was pissed "I'm not having this conversation in the middle of the street. Get. In. The. Motherfucking. Car"  
"Why?" I asked "You went to L.A. And you took her out and bought her dinner and then came here and fucked me" I felt the sting of tears in the corners of my eyes "You probably should go and call your new girlfriend"  
"So this is all because of those damned pictures?" Sebastian seemed surprised "Are you jealous?"  
"Of course I am" I was almost screaming "The person I've been fucking for five months goes to L.A. And has a date with his super hot co-star. What were you expecting?"  
"Nat... Get in the car, please" He was pleading with me now "please"  
I got in the god damn car and slammed the door. The tears were running down my cheeks now and I hated it, so I looked out the window while Sebastian started driving back to his place. I tried to calm myself, but I knew he had noticed my tears, and I hated myself for it. 

"Talk" I said drily when we came into his living room.  
"Nat..." Sebastian's voice was soft "Look, that was work. You know how this is"  
"Don't Nat me" If looks could kill he would be dead by now "I've been here, coming here and having sex with you for five months and you went there and you took her to dinner and they took pictures of you"  
"Why are you acting like this?" He asked, taking my hand in his "I can't read your mind"  
"Because she's hot and talented and she's famous. She gets it" I said, looking at my feet "She understands and I don't. She doesn't shy away from the cameras and the attention and I do. And you seemed to be having such a good time"   
"Natalia, is not like that, ok?" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him "She's my coworker. It was a work dinner and it was the producers idea so we could get to know each other. That was all. I did not knew it was going to affect you this much"  
"I just... Sometimes this is too much and I hate it" I said softly "I hate acting this way and I fucking hate crying in front of you. But I feel that I'm not enough and you're going to find someone who is better than me and this thing we have is going to fade into nothing"  
"You feel that?" Oh, boy I could. He was hard "That's all you. Shit, all I could think about in L.A. Was that sweet little pussy of yours, fucking you into the mattress and making you cum all over my cock until you were begging me to stop"  
"Sebastian..." His scent was all over me, clouding my brain and making it hard to think "Stop using sex to distract me"  
"C'mon" One of his hands was cupping me through my jeans "Or those tits. I should pay a lot more attention to them, so perky and pretty. And how you squirm under me when I play with them" A moan scaped my lips and my hands snaked around his neck, I pushed my body against his and stood on my tiptoes, crashing my lips to his in what can only be described as an angry kiss. I didn't want to talk about my jealousy, because that would end up in us talking about my emotions and feelings. That was a no from me, I did not wanted to talk about that because that would end making things complicated. And this was supposed to be simple. So I was determined to keep it that way. Sebastian's hands were now on my waist, trailing down my lower back until they came to rest on my ass, kneading the flesh there roughly and trailing back down still to the backs of my thighs. I took the hint and jumped with my legs around his waist. I tugged at his hair, gaining a growl from him. His hands groping my thighs roughly, I knew I would had bruises in the morning.

Sebastian threw me carelessly on the bed "Take your clothes off" His voice was low and commanding and as much as I liked it, I wanted to make him work for it.  
"No" He gripped my jaw and made me look at him.  
"Do you really want to play this game?" I snapped my teeth at him "Ummm... Kitten wants it rough today" At his words I clenched my thighs together and pushed him away. Of course I wanted him, but I had just seen pictures of him with someone else and I was pissed.  
"You're an asshole" I swatted his hand away from my face and pushed myself up on the bed, towards the headboard but Sebastian gripped my ankle and pulled me down again, taking my boot off and shoving my legs open, positioning himself between them. His hands deftly undid the fly of my skinny jeans and I kept shoving his hands away, at the same time that I moved my hips against his, feeling the ridge of his hard cock against my core.  
"Kitten... If you really don't want this you should stop rubbing yourself against me like that" He was trying to yank my pants down "Did you paint these pants on?"  
I giggled softly at his words, then remembered how pissed I was "I'm not making this any easier for you"   
"It doesn't matter" Sebastian threw me an impish smirk "You're gonna be begging me before I'm done with you"  
Finally he managed to get my jeans down my hips and yanked them down my legs along with my panties and left them dangling from my left ankle where he didn't even bother to take my shoe off. He basically jumped on top of me, and ground his hips against me, rubbing his clothed dick against my pussy. An animalistic moan scaped me and I yanked his hair again, gaining another movement from him.  
"I'm going to make you cum like this, Pisoi"  
I knew I was fucked, he was bringing the big guns to this, romanian included and everything. He pulled me to a sitting position and shoved my jacket down my arms, while I nipped and sucked at his stubbled jaw. Then Sebastian pushed me against the bed once more and wrapped one of his hands around my throat, letting me rut against his clothed dick "You're desperate for it, aren't you?" He started moving again, meeting me thrust by thrust. I knew his jeans would have a wet spot where they were being rubbed against me, my pants and moans every time he bumped my clit were loud, desperate and angry. My arms were wrapped around Sebastian's neck trying to pull him to me.

Sebastian brought his face to me and I kissed him again, angrily "Oh... Mierda! I hate you so much!" I was so close now and he had one hand inside my t-shirt, his fingers toying with my nipple. My back arched off the bed and I moaned his name when I came, hard. He kissed me and I bit his lower lip, not enough to draw blood but enough for him to feel the sting of it.  
"There you are, Kitten" He was trailing down my jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking, he even dared to give me a hickey were my neck and shoulder met "You're not going to purr for Daddy?"   
"I'm not about to give you that satisfaction" I spat at him, with my hands inside his t-shirt I dragged them up his back, making sure to left red marks that would last a couple of days, his groan of pleasure/pain sending shivers down my body.  
He sat back on his haunches and pulled his t-shirt off, then proceeded open his jeans and pushed them down just enough to free his cock, my hand flew to it, stroking it softly. Then Sebastian gripped my wrist and pinned both my hands over my head with one of his, the other holding his cock while he teased me with his head. He entered me slowly at first "Is that all you have?" I taunted him, biting at his jaw gaining a hard thrust from him.

I moaned and called him names, spurring him on. Sebastian set a punishing peace, one that had the sound of our bodies slapping against each other as protagonist, with his free hand he pushed my t-shirt up my chest along with my bralet, and lowering his face he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, dragging his teeth slowly on my hardened bud, my hips bucked of the bed meeting his thrusts into me and I clenched my inner walls around him, making him growl low in his throat. He let go of my hands and grabbed my left thigh, pushing it up to my chest and spanking the back of it when I bit him on the forearm that was keeping him from dropping all his weight over me. Finally he yanked my left shoe off my feet and got the jeans and panties off of me, discarding them on the floor and placing my ankle on his shoulder using my leg as leverage. His hard thrust slowed down a little and with the fingers of his freehand he started to circle my clit, getting me close to release again. My walls starting to flutter around his length "Give it to me babygirl" 

My nails were digging on the skin of his forearm and my other leg was around his waist "Make me come, please" I said without thinking "Harder, Sebastian" He picked up his pace again, his fingers still drawing circles on my clit, now with a bit more of pressure and I was just there, I just needed one more push. One that I received when he bit the underside of my right boob, triggering my release again, my walls clenching around his cock, causing his thrust to become irregular and more forceful, drawing him close to his own orgasm. Sebastian stilled on top of me when he came, and then buried his face in my neck, kissing me softly there.

"Are you ok?" I heard his voice muffled.  
"Yeah" I giggled "That was something... Sorry for scratching you"  
"No more shirtless training for some days" He shrugged "You know we have to talk about this, right?"  
"Yes, I know" i sighed "I don't want to. Can't we just solve our problems like this?"  
Sebastian pulled out of me, and I took the chance to grind against him, making him groan "Behave, babygirl"  
"I don't want to follow your orders today, Sir" I said mockingly, grinding against him again.  
"Is this your way of telling me you want me to spank you?" Sebastian fell beside me and manhandled me until I was straddling his lap and he was groping two handfuls of my ass. I just ground against him again "Nat..."  
"Maybe, yeah..." I leaned on top of him "Teach me a lesson, Bas"  
I was determined to keep him distracted and avoid that conversation as much as I could, and sex was a great way of keeping him distracted, but come morning I knew I'd had to face what had happened tonight.


	7. Bad Habits VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian was standing between my legs, while I sited on the counter, his lips were brushing softly over my neck and the music was still playing when I heard the soft sound of the doors opening and closing.  
> "Wait, Bas... Wait! Was that the door?"  
> "I didn't hear anything. C'me here" His big hands on my waist pulled me closer to him, and a female voice came from the living room, calling Sebastian's name "Shit! I forgot my mom was coming today"  
> "What the fuck?" I whispered and pushed him away "Your mom? Sebastian, I'm half naked on top of your kitchen counter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, after forever. Don't hate me.

To be honest I wasn't the biggest coffee fan. But Sebastian had a fancy coffee machine and I could appreciate fancy coffee. So I made my way to the kitchen, phone in hand and got the coffee maker going, while starting to play a song. I danced and swayed my hips to it waiting for the coffee.  
"You remember what happened the last time I saw you dancing like that, right?" Sebastian's arms were caging me between his body and the kitchen counter, his lips on my ear "And anyway you dance like that and what does your dance partner do?"  
"Want me to dance with you?" I asked a smirk on my face. Poor boy, didn't know what he was getting into.

I started to grind my ass against his crotch, smiling when a groan fell from his lips and he turned me around and placed me on top of the kitchen counter.   
"You're trouble" His hands were on my waist and his smirking lips were on my cheek "How am I supposed to behave like a gentleman when you do things like that"  
"Maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman" I nipped softly at his jaw, his light stubble scratching my lips.  
Sebastian was standing between my legs, while I sited on the counter, his lips were brushing softly over my neck and the music was still playing when I heard the soft sound of the door opening and closing.  
"Wait, Bas... Wait! Was that the door?"  
"I didn't hear anything. C'me here" His big hands on my waist pulled me closer to him, and a female voice came from the living room, calling Sebastian's name "Shit! I forgot my mom was coming today"  
"What the fuck?" I whispered and pushed him away "Your mom? Sebastian, I'm half naked on top of your kitchen counter"  
He chuckled "I know. Is kinda hard to ignore" I shoved his hand away from my leg, in the moment his mom came into the kitchen, speaking fast in romanian. I covered my face with my hands.

"Oh..." She trailed of "I didn't know you had company"  
"I didn't know you were coming either Mrs. Stan. Sorry" I said trying to hide behind Sebastian's body.  
"He forgot I was coming?" She asked and smirked in the exact same way her son did.  
"Umm yeah" I jumped off the counter "I'll take my leave know. See you later Sebastian"  
"No, no, no... There's no need for you to go" Sebastian's mom smiled at me "Is not your fault he forgot his mother was coming to visit him"  
"It kind of is, you know Mama" I covered my face with my hands.  
"Seriously?" I asked him, then turned "You know what? Just don't say anything, because this embarrassing enough already"   
I heard him chuckle behind me again and left the kitchen, going to his room to get dressed.

His mother stayed for another two hours, two very awkward hours for me. I wasn't ready to meet his mom, let alone have her see my Batman underwear. She was nice, and sweet. Made me understand why he was so close to her. I was surprised to learn that Sebastian had talked to his mom about me when I was his assistant, and she only had good things to say about me. But that didn't change the fact that it never crossed my mind I would get to meet members of his family, for me it was always about the two of us, our thing, something that very few people knew about; specially since he only seemed to be getting more and more famous every day and I didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to myself, or people saying I wanted his fame for me.

After his mother left I turned around and said "What the fuck was that?"  
Sebastian stalked towards me "C'me on... Don't be like that. I forgot. I'm sorry"  
"I was so not ready for that. And she found me almost naked" I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"You were being very distracting last night" He quirked and eyebrow.  
"Oh, right... Now is my fault" Sebastian caged me in his arms and kissed my forehead.  
"Sorta" his hands went under the hoodie I was wearing "Let me make it up to you"  
"What do you have in mind?" I asked feigning innocence. His thumbs were drawing lazy circles on the small of my back, I bit my lip.  
"Wanna shower together?" I hid my face on Sebastian's chest "What?"  
"This is going to sound so stupid... I've never done that before" He still smelled faintly of cologne and I could feel his lips on my ear.  
"Never done what?"   
"Never showered with someone before... Not in that way" He kissed my neck and I shivered.  
"Wanna do it with me?" I nodded my head and smiled.

Sebastian led me to the bathroom, and once inside he kissed me. His hands were cradling my face and caressing my cheeks with his thumbs, biting my lower lip and pulling it.  
His hands started to go down my front and pulled on the zipper of his hoodie, letting it hang open on my body while he started to pull down my leggings, smiling wickedly at me. The soft sound of the water inside the shower was calming and I stepped out of my leggings and underwear, pushing the hoodie off my shoulders and standing naked in front of him.  
"You're too dressed" I whined.  
"Easy" then Sebastian pulled his sweatpants down his legs, and of course that was the only thing he was wearing "Sometimes I wonder how I managed to keep my hands to myself for so long"  
"Don't say those things" I got in the shower and Sebastian came in after me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips on my ear.  
"Pass me the body wash" Extending my hand, I grabbed the wash and gave it to him "Why not?" I heard the spurting sound of the body wash "You always go around with those tight jeans and those tiny skirts, is easy to get distracted... Specially when you called me Mr. Stan and made all my blood rush south"  
A groan left my lips and I pushed my ass against his dick, half hard and hot against me.  
"Don't tease" I was being specially whiny that day.  
"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty to you?" A low, dark chuckle came out of Sebastian, his big, warm hands were on my shoulders spreading the soapy material of the body wash over them, going down my arms.  
"I thought you said you were going to make it up to me?" I turned around and quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Is that what you want?" Sebastian practically growled in my ear and placing his hands on my waist pulled me to him, I was only able to nod before he kissed me, slow and deep backing me against the wall, pressing his hard muscular body to mine.

I gasped when he lifted me of the floor, tangling my legs around his waist "Sebastian"  
"Natalia" He said mockingly and I snaked my hand between us, taking his length in my hand and guiding him to my entrance.  
"Please" I nipped at his jaw "You said you would make it up to me"  
He pushed inside me slowly, causing both of us to gasp. Sebastian stayed still for a moment, while the water kept running down our joined bodies. I started rocking my hips softly and shallowly "How does that feel, Kitten?"  
"S-so good..." Kissing his chin I spoked again "Move, please... I need more"  
Slowly, Sebastian started to move, his forehead against mine and his hips meeting mine on a leisurely rythm "What about that?"  
"Oh, God... Don't stop" He was still moving slowly and I could feel every single inch of him inside me, my arms around his neck and his hands are on my sides, his thumbs are circling my nipples, making me gasp and arch my back into him.  
"Fuck, Kitten... What do I do with you? So fucking responsive" His movements are a bit faster now, but still soft and careful.  
"Bas..." It was more of a moan than an actual word, the warm water is amplifying everything, and his slow, careful movements are driving me to the edge "I... Oh, fuck"  
"You what? What pretty girl? You gonna come for me?" I nod, is all I can do and he smiles "I can feel it. You're so tight and hot around me"  
"Harder, Bas... I need you" I whin, and my voice sounds so needy I would be ashamed if I wasn't more preoccupied with getting my release. He starts moving faster, his movements driving me up and down the wet wall, my nails digging into the skin of his neck. I drive my hand between our bodies and start circling my clit, my moans becoming louder in the fogged out space of the shower. He was slamming into me and kissing and nipping my neck softly, I came hard and Sebastian came right behind me.

He pulled out of me and kissed my forehead "Can you stand?" He had a cocksure smirk on his face and I playfully slapped his arm.  
"Yeah, I can" I bit my lip.  
"I'm not done with you, you know?" I quirked and eyebrow at him "I was washing you when you decided to go all horny on me"  
"Of course, because you didn't want it" He laughed and hugged me under the stream of hot water.


End file.
